Never Ending
by blackcrosskitty
Summary: She was the daughter of Gabriel Reyes and she was about to show Overwatch a thing or two,but before she could something terrible happened so now she must do what Overwatch couldn't..keep another crisis from happening, but with Talon close at hand it makes it near impossible,but Overwatch seems to be poking around again, will she join back to them or Talon to compete her own mission
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: A young surprise**

"I can't keep her Gabe!" Mariah shouted at a stoned faced Gabriel Reyes rubbed the back of his neck.

"What makes you think she will be able to grow up in Overwatch's base?" He growled as he started to pace, "especially when I go on a mission?" He stopped and looked at the women who he had once loved. She cheated on him with another man that she promised she never met, but Reyes was a soldier and he had a history of learning things he shouldn't have.

"She will be fine!" She growled back, "like you really ever leave to do anything."

Gabe's face fell right before his face flushed with anger, "No you just don't want her because your new boyfriend doesn't want her around anymore!"

"That isn't-"

"Enough! I will take her, because I truly love her unlike her worthless mother." Gabe said walking away from the women who stood there angry, but somewhat happy.

A few feet away stood a young girl talking happily to a large man who was laughing heartily at her words.

"Reinhart, you ready to go?" Gabe said walking up to his daughter picking her up.

"Of course boss!" He said watching him closely, "it really isn't my business, but is young Gabby coming too?" He quickly looked down as he caught a look of sorrow on Reyes's face.

"Is mommy coming to?" Gabby asked looking around trying to see if she was hiding.

Gabe stopped walking to look into his daughter's bright brown eyes, "no you are coming to live with daddy for a while." He told her as she got a look of sadness on her face, "Is that okay?" He asked afraid of what the child's answer would be.

She seemed to be thinking for a moment before smiling, "That is what I wanted!"

Reinhart just laughed at the little girl's comment smacking Reyes on the shoulder, "Who knew your daughter would be such a daddy's girl!'

"Reyes you can't just bring your daughter to live in the overwatch base!" Ana shouted as Gabe was slowly working on getting her room together.

"I don't have a choice Ana," he said nonchalantly as he continued his work on getting bed in the right place.

"Yes you do! She will grow up here and want nothing more than to join overwatch! She needs to make herself a better-"

"Better what Ana?" Gabe said slightly angrily finally throwing the bed sheets on the ground. "Unlike Pharah, Gabby has no other family besides me and her worthless mother who would just leave her all alone so she can go fuck Gods know what while she took care of herself!"

He glared at his friend who would not let down her defensive stance as he just sighed loudly, "and she will make her choice and I will support her no matter where she goes. Also there is nothing wrong with her wanting to become a soldier." He stated quietly.

"What did Jack say about this?" She asked as she moved over to help place the bed closer to the window.

"He told me I was crazy for thinking it would be a good place for her, but in the end he was willing to look past it as long as she doesn't get in the way."

Ana smiled at the bed sheets as she thought over the conversation that could have happened between Gabe and Jack.

"He is probably just happy that she will be around to entertain him on rough or boring days."

"She won't get in his way." Gabe insured as he watched Ana place a teddy bear carefully on the newly made bed pillows.

She made a soft laugh, "You know she calls him Uncle Jack right?" She reminded Gabe as he sighed again. "She idolizes both you and him, plus Jack will love having her around."

Gabe sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

"This is going to take some getting used too."

Ana just laughed, "Parenthood is never easy, but I am sure you will do just fine, just remember let her be herself."

"That is what I am afraid of." Gabe mumbled out as Ana just laughed again.

"She can't be that much of a hand full." She tried to reassure Gabe as he moaned again.


	2. Running Free

**Chapter 2: Running Free**

"Gabby get down!" Gabe yelled at his over enthusiastic daughter as she hung from the training rooms monkey bars.

"Come on daddy look how high I am!" She yelled back at him clearly ignoring the dad tone to his voice.

"Gabrielle Mariah Reyes you will get down here now! Don't you dare make me come get you."

"Like you can old man!" She shouted back positioning herself so she can grab the bars with her hands again swinging onto the platform. Her actions received a laugh from Jack Morrison who was just passing by.

"Old man...I guess she is starting to learn of your age."

"Oh shut up, you aren't much younger than me." Gabe said as Gabby stuck her tongue out at her father before her eyes lit up upon Jack who smiled at her.

"Uncle Jack!" She shouted before climbing down to rush over to get a hug.

"Tell me all about your mission you were on!" She shouted right before a hand reached over pulling over to her angry father.

"How many times have I told you not to be in here playing?" He growled getting a slight sheepish look from his now eight year old daughter.

"Ummm….about ten or so times." She said earning a laugh from Jack who was stopped by a glare from Gabe.

"And why do you keep disobeying me? You can get hurt in here if you aren't careful!" He asked her as she smiled before catching her father's eye and going back to looking sheepishly.

"I want to be just a strong as you and Uncle Jack...I want to be a soldier for Overwatch!" She explained trying to hide her excitement, but doing it poorly.

Gabe let go of her straightening up he looked at Jack, "I think we have corrupted her into being just like us." He said as Jack nodded.

"It was bound to happen you know." He said yawning.

Gabe looked at his young daughter who was smiling at her shoes. A hand full of a child was just like him when he was just a kid, but her thoughts and actions always had good intentions even if they got her in a lot of trouble. Like breaking into Winston's lab to leave a gift of peanut butter for his late nights in the lab, or when she broke into one of the carriers to see if she could go on a mission with him. He smiled a bit at those thoughts before looking at Jack, "I think she can do with learning a little bit of soldier discipline and training."

Jack's eyes widened with shock as Gabby screamed with excitement hugging her father. "I will be the best soldier ever daddy!"

"Hold on before you get too excited Jack has to be the conform it." He said looking at Jack's shocked face before returning to his composer.

"I don't think…-"

"Oh come on Uncle Jack! You can teach me everything!" She cried out giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster making Jack's guard go down.

"Oh fine!" He said making her jump in pure happiness, "but from now on you will be learning how to be a soldier so that means you have to use my work name." He told her as she stopped jumping.

"What is that?"

"Commander Morrison and when you are in the halls you have to use your father's as well." He stated getting her to look at her father who nodded.

"It will be a good start to start leaning on how to be professional," he stated getting a sad look on her face, "but of course in private you can still call us what you want." He finished getting a small smile on her face.

"You will be training when we are here and only when you can say it is okay to train," Jack said looking her over as she tried to get in a soldier salute and failing. He held back laughter as Gabe showed her how to properly salute and stand when the commanding officer was talking to her. "And that means Gabe, Ana, or I will always have to be in here while you train and there will be no playing." He stated seriously as she shouted, "yes sir!"

"Good, but I think you have a date with your father about some movie." He stated getting her to try to stand still as she wanted to run out the door.

He waited just one more minute before saying, "you are dismissed." She saluted before following her father out the door.

Jack could feel a slow gnawing sensation forming in his stomach as he watched her go. This could go two ways and he hoped it would be for the best.

The next three weeks went off without any problems, Ana after a few heated moments agreed that she would train her how to be a soldier from her perspective as the guys did the same. All and all she was learning at a rapid pace that made Jack a little concerned with her progress. He watched her take down one of the newer cadets that never had a chance of joining officially for a few small reasons. He watched her drop him with a few good kicks as Gabe stood in the room shouting a few commands for her to follow. Jack tapped the glass getting Gabe's attention as the guy hit the floor clearly unconscious. Gabe mumbled something to Gabby as she moved to attend the fallen opponent as he walked to the looking room. "What's up Jack?" He asked leaning on the wall close to the door.

"I am concerned about her progress." He stated thinking it was better to be honest and straight to the point with his old friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked a little roughly just like Jack knew he would.

"I mean she just took out a kid that was a lot older than her, also she seems to be learning at a increased rate." Jack looked Gabe in the eyes as he saw the numbers flow behind his eyes.

"You have been talking to Angela haven't you?" He asked looking out the glass window showing his daughter helping her opponent up as he was smiling sadly at her.

"She says she might have some of that soldier serum in her."  
"I don't do anything like that to her." He said getting a little defensive with Jack who just raised his hands in a surrender. "I wasn't saying you were doing it purposely." He looked him in the eyes, "I honestly think it is in her DNA from the fact you had her after you went through the program."

He saw Gabe relax at the fact he wasn't being accused of giving his daughter the soldier serum, but tensed again when he realized what might have happened, "So what are we going to do about it? We can't just remove her now from learning everything and to top it off we can't just tell her why she is so strong."

"I wasn't suggesting on her leaving the program." Jack said again watching Gabe as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't want her to injure herself." He stated looking conflicted, "maybe we should take her to Angela."

Jack moved over to his old friend placing a hand on his shoulder, "It is better we just keep an eye on her and continue her training."

Gabe gave him a grin, "I make a bet, she will kick your ass first when she is finished with her training."

Jack just laughed, "Sure old man, I think your age will get to your first."

Gabe gave Jack a well deserved punch on the arm, "You are only a year younger than me you dick."

There was a loud knocking from the window as Gabby was smiling trying to wave them to come back in the training room.

"I guess it is time for me to go back to her." He stated laughing as she glared at them.

"I would not want to make her wait any longer." Jack said moving to leave onto his next mission in El Dorado, "you remember last time she waited on you."

Gabe sighed as he remembered his daughter running through the halls with his beanie and Jack's pen.

"Where did Commander Morrison go?" Gabby asked as Gabe returned to her. She was punching one of the punching bags.

"He has to go on a mission in El Dorado." He said getting the punching pads motioning her to come and stand on the mat. "Oh fun!" She states as she took a fighting stance.

"But why didn't you go?" She asks as she threw a punch at Gabe's padded hands.

"Come on I know you can hit harder than that!" He told her as she tried again, "I wasn't needed."

She threw a few more punches than a kick that surprised Gabe, "Nice kick, now try harder with you punches!"

"Why weren't you needed?" She asks taking a quick glance at her father's eyes.

"There was a few newbie's that are going on their first mission and Ana is better at dealing with new kids."

Gabby just smiled punching his hand hard enough that he was forced to take a step to ready himself for the next one.

"Ha! Gotcha!" She exclaimed getting a well earned smile from Gabe.

"I believe that is enough training for today." He said as he watched her stretch one more time before grabbing a towel.

"So ice cream?" She asked looking over at her father as he smiled at her, "there is always time for ice cream." He stopped for a second, "but you have to race me there!" He shouted taking off running as she shouted at him for cheating chasing after him.

He turned a corner he stopped and leaned against the wall waiting for her to turn as he placed his foot out.

"Ah!" She shouted as she fell flat on her face. She turned around glaring at her father, "Why did you do that?" She yelled as Gabe was laughing.

"Always pay attention!"

"General Reyes?" A young woman who was one of massagers asked as she saw Gabby lying on the ground glaring at the taller man. "Can I help you?" He asked sighing a bit.

"Commander Morrison needs you in the carrier room."

"I thought I wasn't going on this mission." Gabe asked more to himself than anyone else.

"He just said he needed you sir." She stated finally walking away.

Gabby brushed herself off, "You are mean, you know that dad."

"I know, but now you will think twice about doing that to Angela." He scolded her as Gabby pouted a bit, "It was funny when I did it."

"No it was mean and I told you that." Gabe told her again as he started to walk to the carrier room.

"So! She should have not taken away my candy." She tried to argue as Gabe rolled his eyes.

"She is only looking after your health and as a soldier you have to eat healthier to stay in shape."

"You can have candy!" She protested as Gabe ruffed her hair, "Yes and I am an adult and I can do what I want."

"That isn't fair!" She pouted as Gabe turned to hug his daughter as she protested. "I still want to go get ice cream."

"We will get ice cream...Just don't tell Angela."

"My lips are sealed," she does a zip and lock motion on her mouth as Gabe patted her again on the head and continued his walk towards the carrier room.

"There has been a slight change of plans General." Jack said as he walked in taking a look around. The use of General makes Gabe know it was time to be more than just professional.

"What is the change Commander?"

"Reinhart has the flu and instead of telling me a few hours in advance," Jack says in a tired voice, "So Angela had to come and force him back to his room leaving an opening."

Gabe just sighed but smiled a bit, "I have a feeling I was the last person you wanted to scare the new kids."

Jack rolled his eyes handing Gabe one of his shot guns, "You have five minutes to get ready Ana will brief you on the way."

Gabe just laughed as he looked over at a couple of new looking recruits that eyed him slightly nervously.

He walks past them giving then a crocked smile, "Don't worry my reputation is only slightly true." He moves a long getting his armor laughing as they started to quickly whispering to their selves.

"Dad! Oh...I mean General Reyes." Gabby quickly corrected herself as Gabe was adding on a few belts holding more shotgun shells. "Yes sweetheart?"

"I thought we were going to get ice cream?" She asked looking at her shoes as he stepped over to her.

"I have to go on a mission, a very, very last minute thing." He stated getting a slightly apprehensive look from his daughter.

"So I will be helping Winston and Angela while you are away?" She asked biting her lip as he hugged her.

She didn't immediately return it, "We will get ice cream when I get back, I promise sweetheart."

Gabby gave him a warm smile before turning around rushing off. Gabe shook his head as he walked over to the carrier getting on taking his place by Jack and Ana, as soon as he sat down Ana started giving him his briefing. It was a simple mission that was to scare a few thugs into submission. They were hoping that they will scatter when they see Overwatch landing near their city. "You ask him!" Gabe heard as Ana was finishing up talking to him. "I don't want to make him mad!" Another one of the recruits whispered angrily as the other one just sighs.

"So...umm...General Reyes was it true that you took out an omnic base by yourself?" The recruit with creamy blonde hair asked loudly getting Gabe to look at her making her quickly look away.

"Kinda, I had the Commander yelling at me not to go in." He told her as she grew the courage to look back up.

"Oh cool!" She said as she caught the eye of Ana who gave a dark look at all the recruits.

"No. Not cool, he didn't listen, so we should not take that as an example on what we should do on a mission."

"Of course ma'am," She said looking at the other three recruits. "We just wanted to know if that was true."

"We are a team and we all have to remember that." She told them seriously as she took a look over at Gabe who gave her a crocked smile shrugging. "I didn't say a thing to them."

He heard Jack sigh, "You are the worst."

"Psh...At least I have a personality Commander." He teased elbowing Jack in the side.

"The most annoying personality I have ever met, General." Jack shot back at Gabe earning a laugh from the group.

"Children...behave," Ana scolded hiding a smile behind her hand, "We have to give the recruits a good example."

Gabe just crossed his arms as Jack looked away. "He started it."

"Oh, shut up." Gabe countered getting a well earned smack from Ana who couldn't reach Jack so she glared at him.

The recruits snickered at their commanding officers getting scolded by Ana.

This is just why one of them joined Overwatch...it felt more like a family than a military base, of course there were still military rules you had to follow, but seeing these three together right before a mission made her more than proud to be an Overwatch agent.


	3. Blackwatch comes

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank you for reading! I love reviews and comments! Please enjoy my story!**

 **Chapter 3: Blackwatch comes (Gabby is 12)**

Four years later Gabe was walking through the halls, it was later in the night and most of the people were already in their rooms or getting ready to head there. Sighing loudly as he moved with no real reason to be walking around other than the fact he is bored. He just passed Jack's office as he was talking on the phone to one of the leaders from the U.N, not surprising that he was getting praised again for some dumb mission that he led. Gabe stopped and punched the wall...why was he getting so mad over the fact his best friend was getting what he deserved. Gabe leaned against the wall thinking over why he was feeling the way he was. "General Reyes?" Said a small voice from his side making him jump. He looked over seeing his daughter following her orders to call him by his commanding name in the halls. "You okay?" She asked watching him closely. God why was she so good at picking up on his emotion, "I am fine sweetheart, just thinking about..." He trailed off as she tilted her head at him.

"about?" She pushed lightly.

He rubbed the back of his neck trying to turn this conversation around, "Just about what movie we will watch this Saturday." He stated trying to smile at her.

She bit her lip clearly not believing him, but rolling with it, "I am sure it isn't enough to make the great general that concerned." She told him smiling a bit making him reach for her giving her a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart if only you could understand." He told her as he straightened back up walking away. He will find away to outshine Morrison one way or another and take his spot, the spot he should have had a long time ago.

Gabby watched her father go scowling at his back. She knew something was wrong...but she was positive he would never tell her. She of course was still a child in the eyes of every single person here. She knew she was ready for whatever they could throw at her, but Jack was going to make sure she was not put any in danger until she was eighteen. She wanted to follow her father, but thought better of it than turned on her heel heading to Angela's study room. "Can I help you?" She asked not really looking up from her work.

"I am worried about my father." She told her taking a seat in front of her desk making Angela look up in concern."

"Is he injured? Or..."

"He hasn't been acting himself lately." She told her staring down at her shoes.

Angela sat down the tube that she was pouring carefully into another, "I don't know him that well Gabrielle." She told her honestly looking over the young girl as she bit her lip as if she was trying to figure out the right words. "I am sure Jack or Ana will be better informed about Gabriel." She told her getting up and placing her hand on her shoulder, "But you shouldn't go snooping around in your father's business."

"I'm not snooping!" She growled moving out of her reach and out of the chair. "I love him; he is my father you know!"

Shaking her head a bit, "I understand that Gabrielle, but your father may not be telling you something for a reason. His problems are his own and you should respect that."

"Fine! Thanks for nothing." Gabby growled rushing out the door. She did know nothing of her father. He was the best person she ever knew! Holding back tears she ran to her room laying on the bed. She hates being young, no one would ever take her thoughts seriously! She punched the pillow as she curled up for the night trying not to hate everyone.

The next morning Gabriel woke up to a few loud knocks at his door. "Gabby it is my day off can't you let me sleep in longer?" He moaned loudly at the door as it slid open reveling a smiling Ana who was holding a cup of steaming coffee.

"I am sorry for having to wake you this early, but you are needed in two hours for an important and potentially a dangerous mission." She informed him sitting down the coffee on his night stand before taking a step back.

Grumbling Gabe throws off his covers showing nothing, but him in a black pair of sweat pants. He picks up the cup of coffee taking a small sip before getting up all the way, "It better be a damn important mission for making me get up at the crack ass of dawn."

"Well you shouldn't be such a night owl Gabe and maybe you would wake up in better moods." She told him as he grumbled heading to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.

'He is such a child in the mornings' Ana thought to herself as she made herself comfortable in a sitting chair that showed a chess game that seems to not be over yet. She smiled warmly at it thinking about her young one back home. How she missed her greatly, but in a few more weeks she will be coming back to her mother.

The door opened again showing a fully dressed, but still slightly angry Gabriel. "So what is so damn important?" He growled out grabbing his coffee and falling into the armchair across from Ana.

"One of our teams have been compromised," she stated looking back down at the table with the chess set.

Gabe felt his anger fade in an instance as he slowly put down his coffee, "who did they take?"

"They killed the soldiers, five in total, but they kidnapped four of our scientists." She calmly said trying to focus on giving the information to Gabe.

"I have a feeling our job is to get the scientists back to safely?" He asked studying the game now.

"Yeah…but there is something else about this mission that feels off." She states looking up for the first time. "I feel like something is going to go wrong."

"Ana if you start thinking like that then it will go wrong." Gabe growled going back to his sour mood. "Now how long do I have to make sure my crazy kid doesn't get herself in trouble?"

Ana giggled a bit, "you have two hours to do that."

"Right." Was all he said getting up and stretching grabbing his coffee going to his daughter's room slowly opening the door. He saw her laying on top of her blankets peace clear on her sleeping face. "Sweetie?" He said softly waking her a bit.

"Hmmm?" She asked looking up at her father. "Why are you here?" She asked rubbing her eyes slowly getting up in the sitting position.

"I will be leaving today for a few days." He told her, "Angela will be looking over you like always," He told her as she looked at the blankets.

"Oh okay….that's fine." She said laying back down, "Just come back to me safe dad."

He kisses her forehead grabbing another blanket and placing it over her. She will be safe while he is gone, but he thought back to what Ana said about having a bad feeling about this mission.

Gabby woke up jumping as she remembered her father must have already left for his mission. She rushed to get dressed running out to the cafeteria to be greeted by Winston and Angela as well as other members of Overwatch she never really cared to learn their names. "Angela why are you here? I thought the commander and the general was going on a mission."

"They are in good hands with Ana," She told her sipping her tea as Winston handed Gabby a banana.

Sitting down she started to peel the banana, "I know…"

"You always get so concerned when he leaves. Gabe will be fine." Winston said patting her on the back.

"I need help working on a project today wanna join?" He asked as Gabby rolled her eyes. "Sure Winston I will go help fetch you all your tools for the whole day."

"You know if you watched him you might learn a thing or two." Angela said nonchalantly as she smiled at the young girl.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Science is hard…but I suppose I can learn a thing or two about healing." She suggested looking up at Angela who looked a little surprised.

"Well I suppose I could show you a thing or two."

"Awesome!" Gabby shouted running to go get some more food as Angela shook her head. "Who knew she would take an interest in being a doctor."

"I don't think she is fully interested just more as a distraction until her father comes back." Winston told her as he got up, "Good luck Angela you are going to need it."

She sighs as he left as she watched the girl walk back up with a tray full of cereal and muffins."

"What?" She asks taking a bite of food as Angela gave her a half smile, "I will see you in my office when you are done and I will be able to teach you a few small things in healing."

"Okay!" She said looking around at the others who seemed to look away as she met their eyes.

Angela walked away leaving Gabby alone with her own thoughts when a person walked over and sat next to her.

"So how old are you really kid?" He asked a little harshly as she glanced up at the light skinned man who seemed to not know who she really was.

"I am twelve." She told him eating her muffin as she heard a laugh from the guy as he shouted to a few others, "She says she is twelve can you believe that?" He pushes the muffin out of her hand, "Who the hell let a kid join?" The others joined in the laughter as she slowly got up to leave when he grabbed her hand making her growl.

"Where are-"

She lands a punch right on his nose, she heard a very satisfying crack, "Don't ever touch me." She threatened placing a knife to his throat.

"What the hell?" One of the other guys shouted rushing over to his friend she moved out of the way before smiling, "I'm not officially a part of Overwatch, but I am sure my father General Gabriel Reyes will be more than happy to know that you are picking on innocent children."

She gave them a huge smile with a little wave before turning on her heel and heading to Angela's room. If she is going to be a good soldier then she needed to learn basic healing, you never know when it will be needed.

"You did what!?" Angela shouted as the guy was brought to her to fix up his nose.

"I didn't do anything," Gabby said innocently as she glared at the guy on the table holding a broken nose.

"No, Gabby I leave you for five seconds and you get into a fight!" She almost shrieked looking between the both of them, "Who started it?"

"She did," the guy quickly answered as Angela looked at Gabby who rolled her eyes, "I respect General Reyes enough to not start a fight." She looked at the guy in the eyes, "but he did say never let someone walk all over you."

Angela sighed, "You!" She pointed to the guy, "You will not bother her or I will report you to the Commander." He got super quiet as he glared at the girl who stuck her tongue out at him.

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose, "Gabby please don't antagonize him anymore."

Gabby put her most sweetest smile on her face as Angela turned around, "Go into the other room while I fix him up, there is a few things you will need to read."

Gabby was sitting near the massager's rooms after she finally got bored of learning how to heal from Angela so here she is trying to hear any information on her father's mission like she normally does when she is bored. Sadly they knew to keep her out of the room, but they never said she couldn't sit near the doors. The door and she heard rushed voices talking over an argent voice calling out for a Gabe. Gabby's heart skipped a beat as she heard father's voice, but in the back ground there was a loud explosion, "Ana report your location!"

The door closed again as she noticed she was holding her breath. Ana has to be okay! She sat closer to the corner so she could maybe she could hear more when the door opened again. She watched closely as the door opened again and all she could hear was Jack's voice shouting, "Agent down in need of immediate evict."

She shouted no and a room full of agents completely ignored her for once as they all focused on getting a carrier out to their location. "Jack damnit! We can't leave-"

"We have to go Reyes! We have civilians!"

"NO!"

"Get in the damn carrier!" Jack's voice shouted again as someone grabbed Gabby's arm.

She jumped as Winston pulled her out and away. Everyone had to be okay…Her father couldn't get hurt…what about Jack or Ana. Gabby wanted to scream as she remembered the anger and pain in her father's voice. Then there was the desperation in Jack's voice that sounded like he was trying not to cry. Something did go wrong…but everything will be okay. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice a hot cup of tea in her hands.  
"Drink Gabby or I will get Angela to give you something for the shock." Winston said softly as Gabby complied.

"That was how some missions go." Winston said sitting down next to her placing a large paw on her shoulder, "I know it can be heard to hear…but that is the reality of a soldier."

Gabby looked down at the mucky brown water, "I know that is war…but to hear their voices so distressed." She felt her hands start to shake as tears filled her eyes, "but I know I can still do this."

Winston sighed as he noticed that a mission going crazy was not enough to make her give up her dreams of becoming commander. "You are still a child." Winston said softly as Gabby threw the tea cup on the ground. "I am more than just a child! I know what I want and there is nothing you all can do about that! I will rise through Overwatch and I will make everyone proud!" She shouted rushing out the room going to her room. Locking the door she started attacking everything in sight screaming at the top of her lungs. Just because she heard her father's distressed voice doesn't mean she will give up on her dreams!

"Gabby?" a soothing male voice asked as she felt a rough hand touching her face. "Wake up sweetheart."

She slowly opened her eyes to a weary looking Gabe who looked like he just got back. He was covered head to toe in dirt and something else that looked strangely like blood.

"DAD!" She shouted rushing into a hug as he returned it quickly. "What happened? Who was left behind? And why-"

"Gabby please let me talk." He said cutting her off then pulling her back to arms length, "It was Ana." He said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Ana?" Gabby said trying to make sure she heard her father right, "Ana?" She asked again taking the full look of her father's face as she let the tears finally fall. "NO! Why her?" She cried falling into her father's arms. "It will be okay sweetie, I will make whoever hurt her pay as soon as I can." He told her looking past her shoulder to a rough looking Jack Morrison giving one of the worst glare he could muster. This was his fault…all his fault.


	4. Blackwatch watches

**Hey guys I do hope you are all enjoying this story just as much as I am! Thank you for all the support and reviews! PLease enjoy Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Blackwatch watches

"Commander you have done us well," One of the fat men from the U.N stated as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Losing a good soldier must be hard, I am truly sorry for your lost."

Jack stood there trying to resist the urge to shrug off this man's arm. He knew nothing of war…he knew nothing of losing your best friend in the middle of battle. Jack nodded to him walking away where the others were starting to gather. It wasn't a big funeral, but it was a private mission and a large scaled funeral would have asked too many questions. Walking towards the burial spot he could see Pharah crying into the arms of an older women that he vaguely remembered as one of her grandmothers. Whose mother he didn't know or care at this time. He could feel the stabbing pains in his gut as he thought of her caring smiling and strong demander. Her photo stood over a simple caste loaded down with roses and flowers from her home land. The priest was talking with one of the other U.N members who was trying to look sad making Jack growl a bit to himself. They don't need to be here, but he has to accept it…after all there was only two U.N members here. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath of the cool air that reminded him from his first mission with Ana and Gabe. It brought a sad smile to his lips as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Uncle Jack, are you okay?" Gabby asked hugging his side making him jump a bit before returning her hug.

"Yeah I will be fine." He said holding onto her a little longer than normally, "Are you okay?" He asked pulling away to look her in the eyes. He could tell Ana's death was hard on her. Her eyes had the red tent to them. "Good just take care of yourself." He told her as she gave him a sad smile, "and you take care of yourself sir."

Jack straightened up to get a full view of Gabriel Reyes who was looking as pissed as ever, but this time he was able to work his face to a neutral expression. "I think it is about to start." Was all he said before placing a strong hand on Gabby's shoulder staring her towards the front of the line of chairs and sat down. This will be a long hour…Jack thought to himself as he took his seat on the other side of Gabby. Once the priest took his spot in front of the group he felt Gabby's hand take his. So this is what it is like to have a child to relay on you? He thought as he looked over at Pharah who was trying her best to keep it together as the man in front was talking. A child he never had or really even wanted, but with Gabby's hand warming his he could feel an over-protectiveness growing. He never wanted her to feel this way again…the need to never let her see a mission in fear she will get hurt. This must be how Gabe feels daily when he wakes up to her smiling face. He took a side glance over at the man who just crossed his mind. To his surprise he was glaring at him through the corner of his eyes. Quickly looking forward he noticed Gabby was holding her father's hand as well. This was growing a bit more intense as he could still feel his glare. There was no way Gabe could truly blame him for this…there was no real logic to it, but when it comes to death people always handles it different, but Gabe has never reacted this way towards him even when they lost other soldiers before in similar situations.

It was as if time seemed to slow down it finally ended and everyone walked to the casket to pay their last respects. Jack held back a bit, but finally giving Gabby's hand a slight squeeze he got up and walked over and placed his hand on her casket, "I wish I could have done more to help dear friend."

"You could have done just that." Gabe said for the first time shocking Jack at the hostility that rang in the air.

"You can't honestly still blame me for this?" He almost shouted getting a few people to look in their direction.

"It was your fault!"

"We had civilians! It was what she wanted!" Jack growled matching Gabe's tone that was slowly growing louder.

"You don't know what she truly wanted!" Gabe yelled now everyone was finally taking in the scene that was unfolding.

"Like you would know!" Jack strikes back, but before Gabe could retort.

"Enough!" Angela shouted getting in between them placing her hand on each of their chest. "You both need to act your age and know the time and place for arguments!" She growled in a dark voice looking between both of them. "I expected more from both of especially in front of the children." She looked over at Gabby and Pharah who was looking a little scared.

"Now there was nothing Jack could have done Gabriel, you know it!" She scolded glaring at Gabe who looking like he was imaging in the best way to knock the women out, "And Jack you should know better than to let him get to you!"

"You know nothing Angela," Gabe spat before Jack or anyone else could stop him he turned on his heel moving past the staring eyes.

Jack just sighed relaxing a bit, "I am sorry everyone." He whispered moving slowly past the group as Gabby looked on feeling a little more than lost and abandoned trying to stay strong.

Angela just sighed smiling sadly at Gabby who looked like she was trying her best not to cry, "You want to go with Reinhart to get some food?" She asked as Gabby looked at the direction her father went before nodding walking over to a distressed looking Reinhart.

"Let's go young one," He stated leading her quickly out of the area to a small restaurant where most of the members of Overwatch went too when they didn't want to eat back at base.  
"So how are your studies going?" Reinhart asked trying to get the girl to talk as she was sitting quietly poking at her food more than eating it.

"They are fine sir," She mumbled poking her chicken a little roughly before taking a small bite.

Reinhart sighed rubbing his face, "Everything will get better with time you know." He stated as Gabby looked up at him trying to figure out if she wanted to argue with him or not.

"You really think so?" She asked biting her lip going to scowling at her food.

"I have lost people before," He told her in a small voice getting Gabby to look up in concern. "Who?"

"He was my old commander when I was part of the crusaders." He told her talking a little bit louder smiling at bit at her, "He was a good friend of mine and he would always try to keep me from getting hurt," He stopped remembering his friends last moments, "You know he was suppose be here now?" He asked looking at the girl's bright eyes.

"Really?" She asked a little excited, "like a part of Overwatch?"

Reinhart smiled nodding, "Yup, but unfortunately when out home was attacked he died defending us and he gave me his innovation."

Gabby looked away biting her lip, "It must have been hard to find his body." She stated as Reinhart nodded, "war and fighting for what you believe in will always be hard, but to still fight after you have lost someone important to you is where you will learn who you truly are and where your morals lie."

She stabbed her chicken, "Ana will live on in my memory and I will help my father deal with his anger." Gabby said getting up slowly, making Reinhart go to follow her, but she held up her hand making him stop as she walked out of the building leaving most of her food on the table. Reinhart sighed sadly calling over the waitress for the check.

Angela was sitting at her desk trying to focus on the papers at hand as her mind wondered back to the funeral when she separated Gabe and Jack from fighting at the worst possible time. She threw down her pen rubbing her face. She was more tired than normal and get mind just wouldn't focus to save her life. She got up to take a walk heading nowhere important. She was just moving through the halls finally ending up near a room that was being cleared out by a few unknown men. She stopped and saw it was Ana's room, Angela felt tears coming again as she saw Ana's stuff being placed in a cart then pushed out and away from the world it once knew. Angela walked closer to the room and peered inside, it was boring, cold and bland as she studied the room. Moving over to the bear bed and sat down and cried laying down finally letting herself feel weak for the first time since she heard the news.

Gabe walked up to Jack's office door hesitating a bit before he knocked loudly getting a "Hold on!" from the other side. Gabe crossed his arms and waited for the door to open. It has been a week since they have last officially talked about anything other than work. Gabe thought it was a good time to talk to him…even if Gabe really just wanted to punch Jack, but he knew he would have to hold his anger…he has a plan that was almost ready, but he just needed the U.N to stop dragging its feet. Jack will not like it, but Gabe was tired of caring about Jack's reputation.

The door slide open showing a tired Jack whose face feel from happiness to slight hurt anger when he noticed who was at his door, "What do you want General?" He asked harshly getting Gabe to place his hands in a surrendering motion, "Easy commander I am here on a peace treaty."

Jack snorted moving out the way letting Gabe walk in after him. Jack sat back at his desk trying his best to not glare at Gabe,

"So to the point Gabe." He stated getting to point before Gabe could even sit down.

"Easy man…we are trying to be civil remember?" He said giving Jack a half smile…Gabe knew this would piss Jack off more than Gabe screaming and shouting. Acting so calm when Jack himself wanted nothing more than to attack him.

Sighing Jack resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose…he was not about to let Gabe get to him again.

"Please tell me why you are here." Jack asked trying to be calm as Gabe feel into the chair across Jack smiling a bit bigger, "That's a little better," he said as Jack growled a bit, "fine, fine," He winked before leaning back getting comfortable, "I am here to talk about another part of Overwatch."

"What is that?" Jack said leaning on his desk.

Gabe leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees then placing his head in his hands, "Well a secret organization." He said as Jack finally got what Gabe was saying.

"That wouldn't have fixed anything." Jack growled as Gabe rolled his eyes.

"No but it could have scouted the scene before we went!" Gabe growled out as Jack stood up, "Leave now! There will be no more discussion about this organization!" He stated firmly making Gabe get up giving Jack a half smile.

"Of course Commander." He said as he left the room. All he had to do was wait a little longer…and then there will be nothing Jack could do. Gabe placed this idea in the heads of the U.N members and they are slowly starting to agree with each other. Blackwatch was getting made and he will be the leader of it. Gabe smiled darkly as he laughed, finally Jack will have to think of him as more of an equal…and soon Gabe will show him how he should have been the leader of Overwatch and not him!

Gabby peered around the corner as her father left Jack's room…the look on his face scared her more than anything…it wasn't normal anger, but more like an aura that seemed to be growing then he laughed. She recoiled from the sound…this wasn't the loving father she remembered. She needs to do something and quick, before she lost him too. Gabby turned to look at Jack's office door. She headed to it taking a moment before she knocked, she stood there for a moment before turning around, but as she turned the slide open making her jump.

"Gabby what are you doing here?" Jack asked a little shocked as she shrugged that was so similar to her father's Jack had a hard time hiding a smile.

"Oh just…" She stopped and looked at Jack for a moment, "Just…umm."

Jack stood there for a few seconds as Gabby rubbed the back of her neck trying to get her words in order as Jack stepped back into his office, "Come on in and let's talk about it."

Gabby looked at him to the door before sighing and heading into the room, she took the seat that her father left only a few seconds ago.

"What's on your mind Gabby?" He asked as she looked at her knees.

"I don't know where to start." Gabby started not looking up from her knees.

"The beginning usually works." Jack said smiling as she looked up enough to glare at him before sighing again.

"Dad hasn't been acting right." She finally whispered out as Jack tried to hide the shock from his face.

"What makes you think that?" He asked knowing that she must have noticed something about her father, but the fact she is coming to him to talk about it surprised him most of all.

"He has forgotten about our game we were playing and he has been talking to someone more often than normal…it feels like he is ignoring me." She states finally looking Jack in the eyes, "He hangs up the phone every time I get close and it feels like he is down playing my feelings."

Jack could see the hurt filling her eyes as she talked, he wanted nothing more than to go to Gabe and shake him for acting that way to his daughter, but Jack knew Gabe would just start a fight with him over something else.

Jack got up as he saw tears falling down her face and reached out to her taking her into a hug, "Sometimes people react differently when it comes to pain, but I think I have a way to get him back to you."

Gabby looked up at him a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"I think it is time your father went on a small vacation with you." Jack said moving back to his desk picking up the phone, "Beth can you fetch General Gabriel Reyes for me please, he is needed in my office A.S.A.P."

Gabby smiled a bit before rushing over to hug Jack again who took it without thought, "I think some time away from everything will do him some good."

"Thank you Uncle Jack…I should have came to you sooner."

Jack smiled a bit before patting Gabby on the head when a knocked sounded on the door.

"Come in Gabe." He shouted as the door slowly opened showing a confused Gabe.

"What did you need Jack?" He asked more than a little hesitantly before he saw Gabby looking at her shoes.

"Why are you hear Gabby?" He asked as Jack started to talk.

"I think it will do you both to take a week or two vacations." Jack said getting to the point as Gabe moved over to the chair not sitting down.

"Why would I need a vacation?" He asked a little defensively as Gabby was the one who answered.

"You have been ignoring me!" She shouted finally letting her anger be seen since the funeral, "You have been doing everything else, but being with me! You won't talk to me; you act like Jack is the devil. Just accept the vacation dad….and please spend time with me again."

Gabby started to cry as Jack moved over to comfort her as Gabe stood in shock, has he really been ignoring her? He tried to think about to a time in the last week where he spent any time with her. He thought she was doing just fine…she seemed happy, but as Gabe looked at her now he finally saw her pain. He walked over to her and fell to his knees pulling her into a hug, "I am so sorry baby girl…I didn't know…I didn't realize what I was doing to you…yes I will take a vacation." He told her trying to hide his own tears. Jack stood back letting them have their moment before grabbing a paper signing it and laying it down on the desk.

"Your vacation starts today…and I would highly suggest leaving the base for the time." He stated getting a weird look from Gabe before realization came over him. Jack could see that he understood why Jack suggested they leave the base. Getting away from everything and just having a good time was what they both desperately needed. Gabe got up kissing Gabby on the forehead, "I think I know the perfect place to take you Gabby." Gabby's eyes lit up, "Where?"

"Go start packing and you will see," Gabe teased as she grumbled, but running off to do as she was told.

Gabe was about to follow before turning around to Jack, "I know you are just looking out for her, but don't you dare try to put a rift between us again."

Jack looked stunned by those words before he stood up from his chair, "I understand she is your daughter, but she lost someone she was close too and instead of hiding in your office or room, maybe you should take care of her pain so she doesn't come to me to fix your problems." Jack whispered darkly at Gabe who glared back.

Gabe went to take a step forward as Jack stood as straight as possible matching Gabe's height, "My problems or her problems are none of your concern."

Gabe turned on his heel and walked out the office leaving the door wide open making Jack sigh relaxing a bit before heading out to get coffee, maybe he should take a vacation as well.


End file.
